everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Jesseva "Jess" Pipt
Jesseva Pipt, known to a small circle as Jess, is a 2019-introduced and fiction-only character. She is the daughter of Margolotte and Dr. Pipt from the novel The Patchwork Girl of Oz, written by American author L. Frank Baum as part of the Land of Oz series. 'Character' 'Personality' Haughty, demanding, and eternally embarrassed by her crazy family, Jesseva basks in the falseness and fabrications of her lifestyle. Always exaggerating to make her routine seem more glamorous than it actually is, she has her classmates fooled, and in turn has become something of a trendsetter. Though she genuinely cares for her family, she can't help but feel out of place among their shenanigans, and makes an effort to actively avoid them to steer clear judgement. tbc 'Hobbies and Interests' So(z)cial Media Fashion Theatre/Stage Managing 'Appearance' Jesseva is biracial, with southeast Asian coloring from her father, but derives several traits from her Caucasian mother. Like all Margolottes, she has a pretty face with round cheeks and full lips. Her skin is honey-toned, with long, wavy naturally dark brown hair, though she periodically dyes it a platinum blonde, allowing her natural shade to peek through in roots. To help convey her illusion of glitz, Jesseva designs, sews, and creates her entire wardrobe. She prefers to dress “peasant chic”, with pure white and dark sparkling blue fabrics in order to jumpstart several Munchkin trends. 'Bedroom' 'Fairytale - The Patchwork Girl of Oz' 'How It Goes' Main Article: The Patchwork Girl of Oz Full Text: The Patchwork Girl of Oz Ojo, called "Ojo the Unlucky," is a Munchkin boy who lives with his Unc Nunkie in a remote part of the Munchkin Country. They have nothing to eat but bread, and there are only two loaves growing on their bread tree. They visit their only neighbors, Dr. Pipt and his wife Margolotte. There, they learn of the doctor's magic. Margolotte has used the Powder of Life to animate a glass cat named Bungle, and she plans to use the Powder to provide herself a servant. She makes a dummy out of a crazy quilt, and selects doses of "Obedience," "Amiability," and "Truth" from her jars of "Brain Furniture." Ojo surreptitiously supplements the brain mixture with doses of all the other available possibilities: "Cleverness," "Poesy," "Self-Reliance," etc. When the Patchwork Girl is animated with the Powder of Life, she is more of everything than anybody expected. Unc Nunkie and Margolotte are accidentally dosed with the Liquid of Petrifaction and are paralyzed into marble statues. Ojo, the zany Patchwork Girl, and the Glass Cat set out to gather the five exotic ingredients needed for the antidote. They set off across the Land of Oz for a series of adventures. Along the way they meet the Woozy, who joined their party because the three hairs on his tail were needed for the antidote. They were captured by Man-Eating Plants, but the Shaggy Man happened along and rescued them. They traveled a tricky part of the road that moves backward, and encountered Chiss. In the Emerald City they met Dorothy Gale and the Scarecrow. Although he had been warned, Ojo broke the law by picking a Six-leaved Clover, which was one of the ingredients needed to save his uncle. He was promptly arrested by the Soldier with the Green Whiskers at the gate of the Emerald City and spent a night in prison with Tollydiggle the jailer. He met Ozma the next morning and she forgave his crime. Dorothy and the Scarecrow joined Ojo and the Patchwork Girl on their quest, leaving the Glass Cat and the Woozy behind in the Emerald City. They encountered Tottenhots and the captive Yoop, and brought an end to the war between the Hoppers and Horners. The Horners also provided Ojo with another of the ingredients for his antidote: water from a dark well. The travelers rafted down a Trick River and reached the Winkie Country to find the final ingredient, the left wing of a yellow butterfly. The Tin Woodman, as Emperor of the Winkies, forbade them from injuring even one of the smallest of the creatures in his country. When it appeared that Ojo's quest had failed, the forces of good in the Emerald City stepped in. The Wizard of Oz found a way to disenchant Unc Nunkie and Margolotte, and Ojo was renamed "Ojo the Lucky". 'How Jesseva Comes Into It' 'Viewpoint on Destiny' 'Parallels' *Margolotte cruelly commands her servants - Jesseva cruelly commands her classmates as a Queen Bee **She is interested in stage managing for this same reason *Margolotte is a seamstress who stitches together the Patchwork Girl - Jesseva is fashionable and creates all her clothes 'Relationships' 'Family' 'Mother - Marion Pipt' 'Father - Dr. Campbell Pipt' *"uh, my dad's a doctor" 'Servant - Caitlin "Cait" Glass' 'Servant - Angeline "Angie" Patchwork' 'Friends' 'Acquaintances' 'Romance' 'Enemies' 'Groups' 'The Patchwork Girl Squad' squad up :100: 'Pet' 'Trivia' 'Notes' *Jesseva’s name is borrowed from the Pipts' daughter in the 1914 silent film adaptation of The Patchwork Girl of Oz, which was produced by L. Frank Baum himself **Her birthday is also a reference to the film's release date ***In fact, Jess' interest in the stage in general is a reference to the many productions Baum allowed on his books during his lifetime Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Commoners Category:The Land of Oz Category:Ozians Category:Airy's OCs